Life Goes Around and Around
by angelofmine
Summary: The Marauders have reached the end of their final year. Join James, Sirius, Remus and Peter as they learn the truth about life, through love, drama, passion and hate all the while reminiscing about the times when they lived in carefree bliss.


This is my first fanfic so don't judge me to much, I haven't decided if Peter will be in line with the book completely or if I'll bend him a little so read with an open mind. Thanks.

P.S, this story will contain A LOT of flashbacks, so be warned.

Chapter 1

End of an Era… Beginning of Your Life

"It's the end of an era," Remus said, folding the last of his clothes before placing them in his trunk. Remus Lupin had always taken pride in his efficiency, leaving Hogwarts for the last time wouldn't change that.

"Definitely the end of an era… the times are' a changing " came James Potter's jovial voice as he casually flung his own belongings into his case.

"Yeah…end of an era," Peter squeaked happy to agree with James no matter what. He had already packed, not because he was extremely aware of time keeping, but because every year for the past six he had been the cause of the boys nearly missing the horseless carriages. This year he had sworn to James that he would pack three days before, is hero wouldn't let him sleep until he had promised.

Collapsing onto his bed Remus looked around the room taking in his surroundings, he would miss this room. It had been his dorm since he began Hogwarts all those years ago. Almost everything worth remembering had taken place in this room; this was the place the Marauders had begun.

"Take it in Remus" James said sitting next to him on the bed. "Tonight's the last night… and then, then we're in the real world".

"Yep. Say goodbye to the days of pranks and a life filled with carefree bliss" Remus instructed lightly.

"Speak for yourself" Sirius replied. "I'm seventeen, I intend to play pranks on people up until I'm at least thirty". Sirius Black closed the door behind him as he made his way towards Remus and James taking a seat next to the former, leaving Peter Pettigrew alone on the other side of the room. Sirius ran a steady hand through his hair, sending a small smile in Peter's general direction.

"Yeah," James agreed ruffling his own hair slightly, "who's to say the fun ends here. I still have a lot of tricks left up my sleeve…as do you Moony".

"Fine… fine, let me rephrase that, the pranks end here, _for me_. It's the end of an era _for me_".

"Why?" Peter whispered.

"_Because _we're seventeen, _because _we're now of legal age to be punished for misusing magic, _because _I don't want to passed by like _'just another prankster'_, _because _I want to know how it feels to be respected, _because_… there are just so many reasons" Remus finished lamely.

"I don't want it to be an end of an era," Peter admitted.

"Really?" James questioned.

"Yea… Yea…" Peter whispered. "Yeah" his voice was a little more defiant, it wasn't often Peter voiced his opinions. "Yeah, I don't. Hogwarts opened a lot… a lot of doors for me. Before this school I didn't have any friends…and now that it's over, I'll just go back to being friendless. I don't want that".

Getting up as soon as his friend had finished speaking Remus went to sit with Peter on the floor placing a comforting arm around the plump boys shoulders.

"You know that's not true…"

"Yes it is" Peter interrupted. " When tomorrow comes and you guys say goodbye to this school, you'll say goodbye to me as well. We all know I'm the only one with no other friends".

"Well I'm hardly Mr Popularity, now am I?" Remus joked making Sirius snort.

"Yeah but that's only cause you're a werewolf 'n' you refuse to get close to people, but that doesn't stop people from wanting to be your friend" Peter explained.

"He has a point" Sirius agreed shocked that he actually agreed with Peter and secretly wondering where this logical side to his friend had been for all these years.

Glaring pointedly at Sirius, Remus sarcastically spit out "Thanks for helping".

"Well I'm right" Peter snapped making everyone turn back too him. "Nobody likes me".

"Well thanks Pete, we've only been your friends for the past seven years".

"Probably only because you pity me Remus".

James let out a harsh laugh, which was the first sound he had made in ages. "Do you really think that… cause if you do then your dumber than I thought? God Wormtail… do you really think that we're that nice… okay so maybe Remmie is… but Padfoot and I are not so kind…"

"Thanks pal".

"It's the truth".

"Sod of Moony!"

"Sirius, Remus both of you shut it. Look Pete, I admit your not really popular, but that's only cause not a lot of people don't know the real you, kind of like how Evans doesn't know the real me, but if they got to know the real you I guarantee they would like what they saw, yet again like me and Evans…"

"Yeah to the point Jamie" Sirius groaned elbowing is friend in the gut.

"I'm just saying lets look at the facts, Moony, Padfoot and myself think your cool…"

"If I didn't would I tell you about me being a werewolf".

"That was hardly by choice James and Sirius cornered you, and I happened to be in the room".

"Right" Remus muttered, closing his eyes and remembering the fateful day in his second year that sealed the fours tight bond.

_

* * *

__Remus Lupin was quite a peaky looking twelve year old; his golden brown-blonde hair fell limply into his weary amber eyes and his complexion screamed of one who hardly saw daylight and the slight patch of freckles scattered at each side of his nose made him look younger than his years. Not only did his physical appearance blatantly show that he was a sickly child, his personality didn't fare any better. He was withdrawn and frankly a little antisocial. He preferred to be cooped up in his dorm reading rather than out wandering the castle grounds._

_Only three students had managed to actually gain the privilege of being classed as a friend Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. And even they were kept an arms length away. Usually the four would spend time playing exploding snap or chess, talking about how much the hated the Slytherins and things of the sort. But two of the group were away at the library, a miracle by Remus's standards. James and Sirius had sworn never to step foot in the library again after catching Malfoy making out near the back, but they had been going more and more often. Peter on the other hand had decided to call it a night at seven-thirty leaving Remus with nothing to do but read. _

_It was now nine-thirty, and it was now half an hour before all students were expected up in the dorms that Sirius and James decided to come back to their room._

"_Hey Remus" Sirius stage whispered across the room._

"_Hey?"_

"_Are you sleepy?" James asked sitting at the foot of the blonde's bed smiling charmingly at his friend. Remus shook is head slowly, knowing not to trust the mischievous look in James's eyes. He looked up at Sirius only to see that he two seemed to be hiding something. _

"_Good" Sirius barked sitting on the bed. It struck Remus as odd that he didn't notice how similar the two looked when concealing the truth. _

_James Potter was…cute; cute seemed to be a word to describe him. He had permanently messy black hair that looked suspiciously like a bird's nest and sharp hazel eyes that were covered by round glasses. His skin was a creamy peach colour that didn't completely agree with the sun. It was hard to tell how James would grow to be. The same could not be said about Sirius who would quite obviously grow to be a handsome young man. His bronzed skin made it seem like he family out of England, which wasn't true. It straight black hair clashed splendidly with his tone and his dark grey eyes spoke volumes._

"_Why…what's up?"_

"_Nothing…" James started a little to quickly. "Just wanted to know how you were feeling…you were in the hospital wing last night, and all today, we were just worried"._

"_Oh…" Remus whispered putting his book down. "Well there's no need to be"._

"_No need to be? Remus, your always sick" Sirius accused._

"_No I'm not"._

"_Yeah you are" Sirius argued._

"_I'm not"._

"_You are. Every month you get sick" Sirius snapped._

"_And if your not sick, then someone in your family is but you only end up leaving for a day, and then you come looking like death warmed up" James pointed out._

"_Its not that bad"._

"_Yeah it is. Remus we're your friends right?" Sirius asked, when the boy in question nodded Sirius continued. "So you'd tell us anything right?"_

"_Within reason…I guess"._

"_Okay…where do you really go when you're 'sick'?" James asked calmly, although his eyes seemed to sparkle._

"_You know where, the hospital wing"._

"_You're sure?"_

"_Yeah James, course"._

"_And you were there last night right?" Sirius asked suddenly glaring._

"_Ye…Yeah?"_

"_You wouldn't lie to us would you?"_

"_You know I wouldn't James"._

"_So how come you just did. How come you've been doing it for the past year and a half?"_

"_What are you talking about Sirius?"_

"_We used my dads cloak to see if you really were in the hospital wing…"_

"_You spied on me!" Remus snapped cutting across James angrily._

"_You lied to us first!" Sirius screamed pointing at him._

"_You had no right to spy on me!"_

"_Well your supposed to be our friend! But you don't trust us!"_

"_Sirius, Remus keep you voices down or you'll wake Peter…"_

"_Why is everyone yelling" came Peter Pettigrew, his voice groggy. Peter was a chubby blond with striking blue eyes, he resembled an over grown baby, who was really sweet, on the surface, but Peter had a nasty, sadistic temper._

"_To late" James muttered._

"_He has a right to hear this" Sirius snapped. It was becoming painfully obvious to Remus that James and Sirius had planned to talk to him, and that Sirius was slowly but surely loosing his patience, which meant that the true reason they wanted to talk to him, would soon be revealed._

"_Hear what?" both Remus and Peter asked._

"_Why Remus is always sick every month on a certain night"._

_Remus's eyes widened, 'they knew', he could feel the base of his stomach drop and his heart began to race a mile a minute. His only true friends knew what he was. Peter frowned crawling out of his bed and across the room to get under the covers of Remus's._

"_I don't understand" Peter admitted reluctantly._

"_Its okay Pete, we didn't at first either" James assured his friend._

"_I don't want to hear anymore" Remus decided getting out of bed and walking swiftly to the door only for Sirius to grip his arm just as he reached the his destination._

"_You don't really have a choice"._

_Pushing the taller boy away Remus roughly pulled his arm yelling "You can't make me stay!"_

"_Just hear us out Remus" James pleaded._

"_Why when all your going to do is make me feel like crap…like I'm somehow sub- human"._

"_Why would they do that? Peter queried._

"_Cause that's what purebloods do" Remus sneered._

"_I thought you were a pure…pureblood."_

"_Not to them"._

"_Don't put words in our mouths" James told him seriously._

"_Oh come off it James, if you really have figured it out…there is no way in hell you still want to be my friend"._

"_Figured what out?"_

"_Oh use you brain Peter…every month on the full moon, Remus gets 'sick'. He then comes back all tired and bruised. He can't touch silver… he's unnaturally strong for a guy is size… and that Boggart changed into the moon when it saw him… Come on Pete, when you add it all up its really quite obvious"._

"_Well its not obvious to me Sirius"._

"_It wouldn't be, you didn't go out looking for clues like they did. Is that why you switched the chess pieces with ones made with silver? Some friends you are"._

"_We didn't do it to hurt you!"_

"_Oh no Sirius! Is that why I've got burn marks on my hands!"_

_Sirius gripped onto the hands that had been thrust into his face and fingered the small scars that had yet to be healed._

"_I'm…I'm sorry"._

"_Yeah" Remus muttered bitterly as he pulled his hand away. "Whatever"._

"_Will somebody please tell me what's going on?"_

"_Come on Peter" James sighed. "Surely you've worked it out. I mean we've laid out all the facts. It took us ages to work it out but you've just been told it all at once you can't not know"._

"_Well I don't"._

"_You wouldn't" whispered Remus. "Your muggleborn, you haven't been taught the signs"._

"_I…"_

"_I'm a werewolf Peter"._

_Sirius stumbled back at hearing him say it and James frowned slightly. Although they both knew what he was, it somehow made it more real when he admitted it. Soon all eyes were on Peter who seemed to be struggling with something in his mind._

"_Huh? You're a…?"_

"_Werewolf"._

"_I don't get it. How can you be a werewolf…they're animals and you're a pureblood wizard, not a …not a werewolf"._

"_I'm both"._

"_Huh? How are you…both?"_

_James sighed deeply, rolling his eyes. He got of off Remus's bed and went to his own stooping down and pulling a rather thick book from underneath. Going back to Peter he threw the book at him ordering him to read the marked paragraph._

_Whilst Peter read Remus turned to the two black haired boys, "You did research…if I weren't so disgusted I'd be impressed"._

"_Remus…" they started together._

"_Sorry I'm not willing to stick around whilst you teach Peter how to hate me but I've got to go tell Dumbledore that I was stupid enough to think I could have friends and be a werewolf"._

_Remus turned on his heel only for James to pull him back around. He angrily looked to the floor scolding himself for crying; he really should have seen this coming._

"_Remus…" James started softly._

"_Dumbledore knows?" Sirius asked swiftly._

"_No imbecile, I've just been lucky enough to skip that many days without the headmaster becoming aware. I've just been paying the school nurse to keep quiet about the fact that she's been healing a child that comes to the hospital wing inches within his life. I'm such a good liar that not only did I have you fooled; I made up fibs so the teachers wouldn't let me touch silver! I'm just that bloody good! Or maybe Sirius, maybe Dumbledore trusted me enough that he gave me a chance, a chance that no other werewolf has ever had. Maybe you've just helped me screw up the best thing that has ever happened in my pathetic life! Which do you think it is?"_

"_I'm guessing he knows"._

"_Ding, ding, ding. You've guessed correctly. And your prize is getting me kicked out of the school…enjoy!"_

"_You don't need to be so sarcastic about it. This isn't a joke"._

"_Who's joking? This is my life we're talking about! Don't you think I wish it were a joke, or some sick sort of dream? Sirius, me being a werewolf changes everything. I can't have a normal life…ever! And I now realise why my parents didn't let me have friends, they were protecting me from people like you!"_

"_Remus…"James whispered pulling him into a tight brotherly hug. "We are your friends"._

"_What?"_

"_Yeah," Sirius agreed also hugging the blond. "We are your friends"._

"_Don't tell Dumbledore…" James started turning to look at Sirius._

"_Merlin knows we won't"._

"_Really?"_

"_Really. What else are friends for, but to cover for you?"_

"_Thanks Sirius. James."_

"_Don't sweat it"._

"_You really don't, you know…mind?"_

_Sirius stepped away from the smaller boy a distant look in his eyes, James also seemed not to have anything to say, and so the three boys stood in a tense silence. One that didn't last very long it was broken by a squeak coming from Remus's bed. _

_James swore softly under his breath as he remembered Peter too had been in the room, running over to him, he quickly took the book from his friend's chubby hands._

"_You were only supposed to read the opening paragraph," James scolded, but it seemed to fall on deaf ears._

"_Were…were…werewolf. You're a werewolf!"_

"_Yes Peter I think we've established that. Want to keep your voice down…soon the whole house will know!" Sirius hissed._

"_But werewolf's are dark creatures, evil creatures. You couldn't hurt a fly…but only you could. You could hurt more than a fly…you could hurt yourself and James and Sirius and…and ME! What was Dumbledore thinking letting you into the school! You could go on a murdering rampage and kill us all in our sleep! You…you WEREWOLF!"_

_Remus's eyes filled with tears as he franticly shook his head, trying and flailing to find the words to calm the boy down. James gripped his hand tightly, the only thing he thought he could do as an act of support. Sirius on the other hand, who had seen the tears well up in his friends eyes shot a murderous glare at Peter, spitting angrily:_

"_Shut it you moron! Shut up about things you don't get"._

_Quickly Peter seemed to realise what he had said and his eyes widened in horror, tears filling them. "I'm sorry Remus. I'm so so sorry. I don't know what came over me, I don't mind that you're a …"._

"_Werewolf" James supplied._

"_Yeah that…"_

"_You don't?" Remus asked blatantly confused. "But before you made it clear that you did"._

"_Well… I don't, I guess. I mean you don't mind that I'm muggleborn. Do you?"_

"_Course not"._

"_Then I really can't mind if you're a… a…"_

"_Werewolf" Sirius snapped._

"_Yeah"._

"_I don't want you to be okay with it, only because I don't judge you" Remus said wistfully. _

"_No. That's not the only reason. I mean if Dumbledore thinks its safe, then who am I to question that. I mean you only turn into it once a month. And the rest of the month your just Remus, I've been sharing a room with you for over a year, and nothing bad has happened. Its unlikely something bad will right?"_

"_If you're meaning if I'm gonna go on a '_murdering rampage' _you can sleep easy, knowing that I'm far away when I transform"._

"_Where?" James asked curious._

"_You know I can't tell you"._

"_Is it on the grounds?" Peter asked slowly._

"_You know I can't tell you"._

"_Is it off the grounds?" Sirius asked sneakily._

"_Hmm… you know I can't tell you"._

_All four burst into giddy granted a bit nervous bout of laughter after that, after the laughter subsided, Peter frowned his eyes tracing Remus slowly._

"_Does it hurt?"_

_Remus looked down, wiping away his now dry tears, "Yeah, yeah it does"._

"_Badly?" Peter squeaked._

"_Yeah" Remus muttered. "Feels like… like something's ripping out of me, only a million times worse than that"_

"_Do you… you know, hurt yourself?"_

"_Peter" James squawked._

"_No its okay. And yeah, I do hurt myself, but only because its in the werewolf's nature to attack and bite"._

"_Is it bad?"_

"_What do you think Pete?" Sirius questioned rolling his eyes._

"_Well I wouldn't know now would I? I've never turned into a werewolf, and neither have you or James. I'm just interested"._

"_It is bad, but not as bad as it was when I was young…or younger…whatever. The point is its gotten better. Before I would bite anywhere I could reach, and when my ma and pa would find me the next day I would be unrecognisable and so bloody, but now I…it's… learned to only bite the main joints. It's still as life threatening but not as messy"._

"_So you're alone when it happens?"_

"_Yeah"._

"_That's not right!" both James and Sirius cried out together._

"_Maybe so, but if I weren't it wouldn't be me it bit. It would be who ever else were with me. I'm sure Dumbledore would let someone stay with me if it weren't so dangerous, but when I was younger, it was my first transformation, my pa stayed in with me and I attacked him. Would have killed him to if me ma weren't a healer"._

"_Whoa"._

"_But still it isn't fair someone should be with you…making sure you don't hurt yourself"._

"_James is right" Peter agreed shaking his head. "I would agree to go in with you, only I like living"._

_Remus couldn't help but laugh at Peter's remark, "Its alright, really. I'm just so happy to be here, learning, being normal for a little while for that I can live through the pain"._

"_Well don't worry Remus, Sirius and I won't tell a soul," James said nodding to his friend._

"_Yeah, I won't tell nobody either" Peter swore._

"_Thanks"._

"_I got it!" Sirius cried joyfully._

"_Got what?" Remus asked looking slightly shell-shocked._

"_Plans that will mean you don't have to transform alone"._

"_You do?" James asked suspiciously. "I'm with Pete. I like living"._

"_Yeah and none of your plans ever turn out good" Peter pointed out._

"_I'm choosing to ignore that, and don't you think I like living too"._

"_Really? I never would have guessed with some of your passed schemes" Remus joked._

"_Hear me out will you"._

"_Fine"._

"_Whatever"._

"_I don't know guys"._

"_Peter!" Sirius snapped._

"_Okay, okay"._

"_Good" Sirius replied smiling. "I came across it when James and I were researching on werewolf's"._

"_Came across what?"_

"_Let me finish James. I found out that werewolf's only attack humans, not animals. The reason behind it was to long and boring to read about…"_

"_It's because," interrupted Remus._

"_Remus…I don't care. The point is animals are safe to be around werewolf's"._

"_And your point is…"_

"_Let me get to the main one. Thanks. Now if someone were able to become into an Animagus…"_

"_Anima…what?"_

"_Am I the only one who listens in class?" Sirius asked, only to be met with Peter and James's sceptical glances and Remus's snort. "Fine so maybe I don't listen in class normally but I did this time. Professor McGonagall spoke about it briefly in Transfigurations earlier this year. Basically it's all about turning into an animal. She turns into a cat. Yeah pretty simple, I know"._

"_Yeah I remember that lesson, but I still don't get your point" James admitted. "Unless you're suggesting we become Animagus, but that's just stupid"._

"_Why? Why does it have to be stupid?" Sirius asked, obviously passionate._

"_Because only five wizards in Britain are Animagus and they're really old. You can't click your fingers and become Animagus. It takes time and practice," Remus said as if talking to a five year old._

"_It couldn't hurt to try, especially if it means Remus won't be alone when he transforms"._

"_As nice as that is, it really doesn't make sense. Cool idea though Sirius" Remus said patting his friends back and walking to his bed. "Night"._

"_Goodnight Remus, Sirius, Peter" James said walking to his own bed._

"_James!" Sirius moaned. "Pete, you get it don't you?"_

_Peter rolled out of Remus's bed and stored the book back under James bed; crawling back into his own he murmured sleepily "Take out the lights before you sleep"._

"_Pete!"_

"_It's nice to dream sometimes isn't it" Peter muttered. "Maybe one day when we're old Sirius "._

_A scowl on his face Sirius growled "Nox" and flopped onto his own bed._

* * *

"Remus! Earth to Remus, where are you mate?" James enquired waving his hand in his friends face.

"Huh" came Remus's response.

"Did you hear a word we were saying?" Sirius asked. "Where are you?"

"I'm just thinking about the day you told me you knew I was a werewolf".

"Give you a headache?" Sirius joked.

"No actually. A good feeling" Remus revealed.

"Really?" Peter squeaked. "Would have given me a headache, lots of yelling if I remember correctly…wasn't there?"

"Yeah and Remus thinking we would abandon him" James muttered.

"I did, but then I realised that you wouldn't. I mean sure a couple days after I wasn't to sure if I liked the idea of you guys knowing that much about me but thanks to you all knowing we were able to do a lot of fun things… together, like true friends".

"Yeah, and a lot of good. Without the Marauders who would torture, the Slytherins i.e. evil" said Sirius.

"And it gave us brothers… something none of us had well apart from Sirius but that well... I trust you all with more than my secret. I trust you with my life" said Remus throwing an arm over Peter as James did the same to Sirius.

"Me too" Sirius said solemnly.

"Same here" James agreed.

"Me as well. When you put it like that, that memory doesn't seem half bad".

"No matter where we go guys, know that you'll always be more than my dorm mates".

"Oh, Moony don't go getting sentimental on us".

"I'll try not to Padfoot".

"Guys this really is the end, isn't it?"

"Yeah Pete, it is" standing up James kicked his trunk. "And I still haven't got Evans to fall for me".

"Shut up Prongs. Back to the conversation, I'll miss this old place… do you know how many times we planned pranks on this bed, eh guys?" Sirius asked patting Remus's bed affectionately.

"Yeah, why was it always on my bed".

"Cause Remus, you refused to join us on the floor, so we brought the fun to you" James explained.

"Yeah, something about it being wrong to make fun of other people, yet you nearly always insisted that you be the one to say the spell" Sirius reminded him tauntingly.

"You lot were always to excited to recite them right".

"Excuses, excuses" Peter sang.

"Yeah…they are. I liked pulling pranks with you guys, made me feel normal".

"You are normal Moony. I'm the one who's not normal, I mean look at me, next to perfect I am".

"Shut it, Padfoot".

"You shut it Wormtail".

"No you shut it Padfoot" James said mimicking the two and pushing Sirius teasingly.

"All of you shut it!" Remus yelled a large grin on his face.

"I was just joking, I know I'm not perfect" Sirius told them smirking.

"Damn straight" James nodded.

"But unlike all of you, I have a girlfriend".

"Hey! I have a girlfriend!" Remus protested.

"As do I" James snapped.

"I like the girl I'm with".

"I like Liz" James argued.

"And I like Bethany" Remus muttered.

"I don't fantasise about other girls".

"I don't… okay, you got me there, but blame Evans, guys I swear I'm in love".

"Okay, unlike Potter here, I don't fantasise about other girls" Remus said proudly.

"Yeah, well Peveril and I don't argue everyday," Sirius said winking at Peter who openly laughed at that one.

"Yeah, well… at least my girlfriends smart" Remus finished lamely.

"Who says they need to be smart?" Sirius said suggestively.

"I can't believe you just said that" Remus scolded shaking his head.

"Yeah well it's the truth".

"Guys do you mind changing the topic, seeing as I'm the only one without a girlfriend".

"It isn't due to lack of trying is it Wormtail?" Sirius sniggered.

"Yeah, but that Anna Brown seems interested, right?"

"Yeah James but she's to pretty for me, plus she probably only wants to get close to you or Sirius. Never mind, tonight's the last night here, so it's no big deal anymore".

"God it keeps popping up doesn't it, tonight being the last night. Merlin, come tomorrow we'll be expected to get jobs, damn and our own place, my mum and dad kicked my sister Raphael out on her 18th".

"Don't worry Remus if you end up homeless you can live with Jamie and I" Sirius consoled.

"That's if your parents let you leave, you know your mum Padfoot, death warmed up she is…no offence or anything".

"None taken, sometimes I wonder if my father is off the rocket marrying a right joy kill like that. When she found out Peter was muggleborn, she blew her top, started sprouting rubbish about me bringing down the family name, and being a disgrace. It was almost as bad as me being a Gryffindor".

"Huh, makes me feel lucky" Peter started. "My mum still calls me her baby, and I know that she's not even thinking about me getting my own place. My dad though moved out of his folk's home at 18, so he may have something to say".

They sat in a companionable silence for a while, until they heard the banshee like screech that could only mean McGonagall was near by.

"Guys" Peter whispered. "Did you hear that, I think the scrooge is on the prowl".

"Guess its time for bed guys," Remus muttered getting off the floor.

"That's not bloody fair, its only ten thirty".

"Tell that to her, come on Padfoot" James sighed pulling his friend of the bed.

All comfortably in bed James whispered "Nox" and smiled as the lights went out.

"Night".

"Night".

"Night, Moony, Padfoot, Prongs".

"Night, Wormtail".

* * *

Well, that's the end of the first chapter hope you liked it if you did please review. If you have a piece of constructive criticism you can leave that to. Thanks for reading.

Crystal.


End file.
